


The Hunter's Prayer

by Cat_stiel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_stiel/pseuds/Cat_stiel
Summary: Josh, a hunter, is suprised when he meets three other hunters who don't even know the hunter's prayer.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Hunter's Prayer

Josh was onto his third beer and talking animatedly. He was sitting with three guys and telling them about hunts he had been on. Normally this wasn’t something you’d talk about at a bar but this place was a local hangout for hunters of the supernatural and Josh could tell these guys were in the know. They certainly looked the part, except the one guy in a suit and trench coat, and there was something in their eyes.

When the three men had walked into the bar and sat down everyone in the bar had avoided them, but not Josh. He was always up to making new friends and in this business a friend was a precious thing. He had gone over to them with a round of beers and the guy sitting in the middle, who seemed to be the leader or something let him sit down. When Josh was into his second beer he had asked why they had let him sit with them and that same guy told him that Josh reminded him of someone, someone who had carried a sock puppet. Josh had shrugged and gone back to telling his stories.

Like all hunters Josh had gotten into it due to a close encounter of the monster variety. He had been on a camping trip with some college friends when a wendigo attacked. Later when Josh had met the hunter who eventually killed the thing, he was told that the reason he likely survived is that he had grabbed a branch out of the fire to defend himself and wendigos were afraid of fire. 

Since then Josh had hunted vamps, werewolves and had done several salt and burns. In fact he was just killing time at the bar for the night before he headed out to another haunting the next day.

He told this all to his companions. 

“And you’re sure it’s this old man Billy that’s haunting the place?” the tall one asked. None of them had given Josh their names so he was silently calling them the tall one, the leader, and trenchcoat. 

“I hope to Sam it is,” Josh replied.

“ ‘Hope to Sam?’ “ the leader said slowly like he had never heard that before.

“Yeah, you know, like the hunter’s prayer,” Josh thought this was common knowledge among hunters.

The three men looked at each other confused. Josh was starting to think that maybe they weren’t as experienced as he thought, not knowing the hunter’s prayer.

“Please tell me you at least know the hunter’s mark,” he said, concern in his voice.

The leader shrugged and trenchcoat said “why don’t you draw it for us?” His voice was surprisingly deep.

Josh did better, rolling up his sleeve so they could see his tattoo. It was a star in a circle surrounded by flames. “It keeps us safe from demons,” he explained.

“Oh we got that,” the tall on told him.

“Tell us more about the prayer,” trenchcoat requested.

Josh took a sip of his beer. “So hunters have their own holy trinity: the warrior, the scholar, and the healer,” Josh explained. The three men nodded, following along. Josh rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “Now I’m still kinda new to this all and there are some variations but the standard prayer that I was taught is ‘May your blade be sharp like Dean's, may Sam guide your research, and may your wounds heal was if touched by Castiel himself. May monsters fear your name like they do the Winchesters.’”

The three men stared at him in astonishment. Josh gave the closest one, trenchcoat, a slap on the shoulder, “anyways, if you are going to be hunters don’t forget the prayer. Plus then you won’t come off as being green to all this.”

He heard his name being called by the bar and realised he should get going. He turned to the men and said his goodbyes with a traditional hunter’s farewell of “may the winchesters keep you safe,” and left.

As he walked away he heard the leader say “Dude, what the hell?!” and the tall one replied “I don’t know” in a baffled voice.

Josh smiled happy to have shared the hunter’s gospel to the new guys.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my head for a while, the idea that Dean, Sam , and Cas have become gods and legends to other hunters and have no idea.  
> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
